Starlight
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Una historia de momentos dulces, bailes al son de la voz de Sinatra, besos robados, ramos de margaritas y un hermoso vestido blanco. ¿Sueñas con cosas que crees imposibles? Increíble, pero cierto: el amor no es una de ellas. No necesitas una estrella fugaz para hacer tus sueños realidad. / One Shot - Todos Humanos - Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Bueno, todos excepto uno.

Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift.

Fluff.

**.**

**.**

**Starlight**

**.**

**.**

_Para Luis e Isabel. No creo que algún día lean esto... pero son el ejemplo vivo de que el amor puede durar toda una vida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Esa noche fue maravillosa.

Detuve la lectura, acomodando mis lentes sobre el puente de mi nariz.

—¿Decías?

—Oh…—sonrió con lentitud, quitando sus ojos de la ventana y fijándolos en los míos—. Aquella noche, hace tanto.

—¡Ah! —le sonreí de vuelta, ubicando el marcador en la página 98— ¿Me cuentas sobre eso?

—Creo que ya lo he hecho antes. Muchas veces.

—Sí, pero sí no estoy equivocada y sé a qué noche te refieres, nunca has entrado en detalles. Siempre dices que fue "maravilloso". Y, por supuesto, conozco el desenlace, ya que, aquí estoy gracias a eso. Aunque sea de forma indirecta —reímos juntas. Observé con ternura como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente— ¡Me tienes intrigada! Debió ser muy romántico.

—Bueno. Ven aquí…—me puse de pie y me senté en la cama, tomando la mano que me acercaba. Su piel estaba tan cálida como siempre, tan suave como cada vez –. Debes ponerte cómoda para esto, porque no dejaré ningún detalle fuera.

—¡Los quiero todos!

Golpeó con suavidad el dorso de mi mano y volvió a mirar la ventana.

—Era un día de primavera…

.

.

—_¿Qué es esto?_

_A penas salí de casa y puse un pie en el porche, mi cuerpo quedó estático, atrapado por la sorpresa y la emoción. La puerta había sido olvidada, quedando abierta a mi espalda, porque mis pies se habían dedicado a avanzar hacia él y mi cerebro seguían la orden de estos._

_Lucía más guapo que nunca, con un traje color gris y una camisa blanca. Un ramo de margaritas se alzaba dentro de su mano izquierda y su cabello estaba peinado con mucho cuidado hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza. El color bronce incluso aún más claro bajo el brillo del sol._

_Sonrió de esa forma que hacía pequeñas mariposas bailar en mi vientre y mis rodillas temblar bajo mi vestido. Quería lanzarme a sus brazos y mandar a la montaña el decoro. Quería apretarlo contra mí y besar aquella margarita que nacía en su mejilla derecha. Luego, adueñarme de su boca._

—_¿Esto, hermosa dama? No es más que una pequeña sorpresa._

—_Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir, se supone que tus vacaciones comenzaban dentro de una semana. La universidad…_

—_No hay nada que sea imposible si estás involucrada, mi amor._

_El corazón se me hacía azúcar con cada palabra_.

—_Eres tan encantador cuando te lo propones _—_reí como la adolescente que seguía siendo._

—_Siempre, para ti _—_susurró, tomando una de mis manos y acariciando el dorso con su pulgar._

—_Ven aquí…-me acerqué y se acercó, eliminando el resto de distancia entre nosotros. Nuestros torsos se tocaban apenas, su aliento tibio chocaba contra mi frente en tanto depositaba un beso largo en esta. __Alcé mi rostro, buscando sus labios y encontrándolos, cálidos y suaves._

—_Uhm…_—_solté un suspiro ante la poca duración de su beso._

_Respondió con una risa ronca y baja, y luego, añadió en el mismo volumen._

—_Es mutuo._

_Nos mantuvimos en silencio, él disfrutando de la piel de mi mano y rostro, y yo, del calor y la firmeza de su torso y el roce lento de la punta de su nariz contra la piel de mi mejilla._

—_¿Por qué no vas dentro y le dices a tu madre que te raptaré por un par de horas?_

—_¿Horas? _—_sonreí ante la maravillosa idea de poder estar junto a él por un tiempo más prolongado que de costumbre. Pero pronto mi sonrisa se hizo pequeña_—_. Mi padre aún no ha llegado de la oficina. Oí a mamá decir que presentaría un proyecto importante ante la junta directiva…o algo parecido. No puedo salir sin su permiso._

—_Confía en mí, no dirá nada._

—_¿Mamá?_

—_Ni tu madre, ni el Sr Swan._

—_Pero… ¿es que ya hablaste con ellos?_

_Me observó, luchando contra una sonrisa._

—_Se puede decir que sí._

_Le miré, entrecerrando los ojos. Aquí pasaba algo… pero sospechaba que algo bueno. Y la idea de escapar de mis quehaceres para estar en su compañía podía más que el temor a ser reprendida más tarde._

_Amaba leer, pero una chica no podía resistir esa sonrisa ni esa mirada si estas competían contra los libros de la escuela._

—_Iré a cambiarme –dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla y di media vuelta. Sostuvo mi mano, deteniéndome._

—_¿Amor? _—_me miró entre sus pestañas, usando todo el peso de su mirada, sus pupilas verdes adquiriendo un tono más claro_—_. ¿Podrías usar el vestido blanco?_

—_¿El vestido blanco?_

_—El que utilizaste hace dos años, cuando te conocí._

—_¿Lo recuerdas?_

—_Recuerdo cada detalle tuyo…_—_sonrió, depositando un último beso en mi muñeca_—_. Hazlo, ¿por mí? –asentí, embobada_—. _Te espero._

_._

_._

—¡Ese vestido! —exclamé, riendo—. Sé a qué se refería. Te veías realmente hermosa en él.

—¿Tan hermosa como tú? —tocó suavemente la punta de mi nariz.

—Oh, por favor. He visto las fotografías tantas veces que las conozco de memoria. Nada se compara a una belleza clásica como la tuya.

—Dicen que eres mi calco. Y es cierto. Te miro y me veo, ¿sabes? El mismo color de ojos, muchas de las expresiones…

—¿El ceño fruncido al concentrarte? ¿Hablar dormida? –río—. Me lo han dicho toda la vida.

—Sí. En eso eres igual. Y también en la contextura física e incluso el amor desmedido por los libros.

—Pero tengo el cabello de mamá…—tomé la punta de un mechón entre mis dedos, rodando el rizo con lentitud—. Siempre quise el color del tuyo. Tan oscuro y homogéneo. Sólo un tono, no la mezcla extraña de rojo y rubio. Creo que hasta tengo mechones anaranjados.

—Ah, pero esto…—señaló su cabeza—, ya no es el mismo. ¿Dónde se fue el marrón? –soltó una risa corta—. Y calla, sabes que tu cabello es maravilloso. Heredaste algo que siempre he amado.

—Lo sé — asiento, dándome cuenta por infinita vez de lo cierto de sus palabras, del valor de ese detalle —. Ok, ok. Ahora sigue con la historia, pilla. Esta vez no te escapas.

—¿Dónde estábamos?

—El vestido blanco…

.

.

—_Estoy pensando que tu petición sobre usar el vestido blanco fue solamente para que, mientras me cambiaba, pudieras quedarte a solas y mamá te diera un trozo de Pie._

—_¡Es Pie de Frambuesa! Nunca he probado algo tan delicioso antes…_—_mordió su labio inferior_—_. Pero no olvides el vaso de limonada fría._

—_¿Sólo me quieres por los talentos culinarios de mi familia?_

—_Amor, sabes que mi corazón es tuyo por mucho, mucho más que eso._

_Sonreí, observando el horizonte._

_El sol estaba casi sobre la línea del mar. Desde el paseo peatonal, podía observar el hermoso color azul de éste volverse cada vez más tibio en tanto se mezclaba con la luz brillante._

_El parque a nuestra derecha estaba atestado de personas, como el perfecto cuadro de familias reunidas, niños jugando y vendedores de globos, aportando un montón de colores, risas y calidez humana al panorama._

_Miré nuevamente nuestra manos unidas, moverse de atrás hacia adelante conforme avanzábamos. Conté nuestros pasos, los suyos más largos y fuertes. Los míos mucho más pequeños y seguidos entre sí, pero tranquilos. No tenía que esforzarme en alcanzarlo. Porque él jamás caminaba rápido cuando íbamos juntos. "Una dama no debería correr tras un hombre, es él quien debe esperar pacientemente por ella." Había dicho, cierto día._

_Mi corazón no pasó por alto el detalle atento y dulce de su intención, comenzando a latir un poco más rápido. Y, otra vez pareció volverse una maza dulce cuando, alzando mi rostro hacia él, encontré su mirada._

—_¿En qué piensas?_

—_Pienso en que…_—_sonreí_—_… esto es lindo. Poder caminar de la mano, cerca del mar, en una tarde tibia. Es simple, ¿sabes? Pero adoro eso._

—_Yo adoro estar contigo._

_Me sonrojé._

—_Y aquí, señorita, es donde nuestra ruta da un giro._

_Con una sonrisa brillante y amplia, tiró de mi mano en dirección a la playa. Reí ante su entusiasmo y me dejé llevar._  
_Una vez habíamos alcanzado la arena, hice amago de quitarme los zapatos. Pero su mano sobre mi muñeca detuvo cualquier movimiento._

—_No es necesario._

—_¿Es que acaso piensas cargarme? _—_reí._

—_¿Me da su autorización, princesa?_

—_Oh, por Dios. Hablas en serio…_—_miré hacia los lados. A esta altura del día, el balneario sólo era visitado por uno que otro individuo, generalmente jóvenes de nuestra misma edad que armaban fogatas sobre la arena, esperando la puesta de sol._

_Sus ojos claros me observaban expectantes, su mano seguía extendida hacia mí…_

_…y la tomé, sonriendo, demostrándole toda mi confianza, comportándome como la joven enamorada que era._

_Con delicadeza y lentitud, pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda y, el otro, por la parte trasera de mis rodillas, provocando que el peso de mi cuerpo cediera._  
_Fue inevitable soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, que fue seguido por la armonía de nuestras risas._

_En sus brazos largos y fuertes, era tan liviana como una pluma, tan dócil como un pequeño trozo de hilo._

_Nos acercábamos al muelle, donde una carpa blanca se alzaba de borde a borde, dejando en el otro extremo de la entrada solo una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para presenciar la olas chocando contra la madera._

_Desde esta distancia podía escuchar el inconfundible sonido de trompetas y piano, mezclándose con la voz profunda de Sinatra._

—_¡Edward! _—_me removí entre sus brazos, apretando los míos alrededor de su cuello_—_¡Es Frank! ¡Me has traído a ver a Frank!_

_Río, depositándome sobre los escalones que daban inicio al muelle. Sostuvo mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo._

—_Me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado._

—_No tuve cabeza para mucho después de enterarme que, posiblemente, no podrías volver a tiempo –entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección_—_. Pero, por supuesto, todo fue parte de la sorpresa, ¿no es así?_

—_En parte, sí. Es cierto que existía la posibilidad de ver retrasado mi viaje, pero en cuanto hice algunos arreglos y supe que volvería antes de lo esperado, pensé que no sería tan malo un pequeño engaño con tal de ver tu rostro sorprendido. Pensé que podría gustarte, sé cuanto querías estar aquí… conmigo._

—_Mmm…_—_continué en plan amenazador, cediendo ante la sonrisa que luchaba por dominar mi boca. Sentía el pecho inundado de emoción y amor más dulce que un trozo de Pie_—_. No puedo enojarme en realidad. Esto es maravilloso…_

—_¿Te gusta?_

—_Amo esto, gracias._

_Nos observamos, sonriendo._

.

.

—Y sigues escuchando a Sinatra –exclamé, recostando mi cabeza contra sus piernas cubiertas por la sábana. Observaba la ventana, tarareando con suavidad la misma melodía que he escuchado desde pequeña.

—Frank jamás pasará de moda —me miró, sonriendo—. Es sorprendente como cada vez que escucho una de sus canciones, recuerdo todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. No es que alguna vez lo haya olvidado, eso sería imposible. Pero el sonido de esa voz despierta cada sensación que experimenté aquella noche. Como si estuviese frente a una pantalla y pudiese revivir todo, otra vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Tengo esta imagen grabada en mi cerebro…—exclamé, con mis ojos cerrados, reviviendo el recuerdo—. Creo que tenía unos cinco o seis años. Había terminado de comer una barra de chocolate que me habías regalado…

—Siempre te gustó esconderte entre las cajas, en la bodega del almacén. Pensabas que nadie sabía, pero siempre tuve claro quien era el ladroncillo que asaltaba la porción de galletas recién horneadas. Mi pequeña hormiga dulzona.

Reí.

—¡Eran deliciosas! La receta ha pasado intacta, de generación en generación, por la familia; pero tú fuiste quien la perfeccionó.

—No sabes como me gustaría probar aunque fuese un pequeño trocito…

—Prometo que, en cuanto te mejores y el médico lo autorice, yo misma prepararé una porción de galletas de vainilla para ti.

—¿Con azúcar?

Junté mis dedos índice y pulgar, dejando un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Hizo un puchero.

—No me has dicho que es eso que recuerdas…

—Bien. Ese día, con mi rostro y mis manos embetunados en chocolate, entré en la cocina. La radio reproducía una canción lenta y podía oír tu risa y la de él, mezclándose con la música. Cuando asomé mi rostro, pensé que lucían hermosos. Como un príncipe y su princesa, bailando en círculos al son de la música —la observé nuevamente, encontrándome con sus ojos oscuros nublados por las lágrimas—. Tenías un vestido blanco, con pequeñas flores azules en la falda. Y tu delantal rosa sobre éste. Tu rostro estaba manchado por harina. Y cuando él plantó un beso largo en tus labios, los suyos quedaron igual de blancos. Ambos rieron y se observaron el uno al otro con tanta intensidad que, a mis seis años, deseé poder encontrar a un príncipe que me amara tanto como lo hacían ustedes.

—Es un recuerdo hermoso, cariño –acarició mi cabeza.

Limpié mis ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían caer, y reí, con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Vale, si hay algo en lo que somos completamente parecidas, es en lo lloronas —estiré mi mano hacia ella, limpiando una gotita transparente que también rodaba cerca de su ojo.

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Siempre dices que bailaron toda la noche…—retomé el relato, buscando desligarnos del ambiente melancólico que había caído sobre nosotras. Quería verla sonreír.

—Oh…—sonrió, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus propios recuerdos.

.

.

_Daba vueltas y vueltas, entre sus brazos; sintiéndome como la bailarina de una caja musical._

_Los minutos se habían hecho horas y ya había perdido la cuenta de estas. Pero no importaba, porque quería seguir aquí, en esta pista de baile, entre risas y música, y el hermoso hombre que no dejaba de observarme y sonreírme como a la cosa más linda del mundo._

_Finalmente, una melodía particularmente rápida, terminó. Aplaudimos junto al resto del público, presentando respetos a la magnífica banda de música y el cantante que nos había deleitado._

_—Muy bien, damas y caballeros. Ha llegado la hora de bailar con lentitud…_

_El saxofón emitió una nota grave. Muy pronto, se unió el piano._

_Parecía que la iluminación del lugar se volvía cada vez más cálida conforme las notas daban forma a la nueva canción._

—_Estuviste maravillosa…_—_susurró con sus labios pegados a mi mejilla, moviéndonos muy despacio al vaivén de la música._

—_Todo está en quien dirige, ¿no? Así que, el crédito es todo tuyo._

_Sonrió, captando el porqué del uso de mis palabras. Fueron las mismas que utilizó el día en que nos conocimos, cuando me rehusé a aceptar su petición de baile escudándome en mi nulo desempeño. La verdad es que siempre me consideré una tabla a la hora de moverme, hasta que llegó él._

—_¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? –detuvo con lentitud nuestro baile._

_Asentí, dejándole sacarme de la pista de baile y guiar el camino._

_El chaleco de lana azul cubría mis hombros y brazos, amortiguando el viento algo frío que azotaba la costa._  
_Era, sin embargo, agradable para la piel de mi rostro; cálida luego de la larga sesión de baile._

_Habíamos alcanzado el otro extremo del muelle. Era una construcción de madera gruesa e imponente que, con su altitud, permitía observar el fuerte choque del mar contra ella sin recibir una mínima gota de las que saltaban hacia arriba._

_El sol se había puesto hace muy poco, pudiendo apreciarse el rastro que su presencia había dejado en el borde entre el firmamento y el océano; dejando que un color anaranjado, un poco rojizo, lo adornara._

_Apoyé mis manos sobre uno de los pilares de madera, sintiendo con satisfacción como sus brazos me rodeaban desde atrás; dejando la distancia justa entre nuestros cuerpos._

_Ante todo, un caballero._

—_Hace mucho tiempo quería traerte a este lugar…_—_su voz ronca chocó contra la piel de mi mejilla._

—_No es la primera vez que lo visitamos._

—_No. Pero es la primera vez que he podido tener la satisfacción de sacarte a bailar al son de Sinatra, de verte reír tan libre, de cargarte como la doncella que eres…_—_reímos_—_. Y, sonará demasiado cursi viniendo de un hombre, pero siempre quise ver una puesta de sol contigo entre mis brazos. Creo que desde el día en que te conocí._

—_No es cursi…_—_susurré_—. _Es lindo. Y es lo mismo que yo deseaba. Bueno, eso y…_

—_¿Qué? –rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, volteándome hacia él._

_Me sonrojé con fuerza._

—_¿Es tan escandaloso? –rió._

_—¡No! Es sólo que…—suspiré, jugando con su corbata entre mis dedos—. Siempre he querido recibir un beso junto al mar._

_Me miró expectante._

—_Un beso tuyo…_

—_Oh…_

_Sonrió, con dulzura, apartando algunos mechones de cabello que caían de mi peinado. Y, entonces, acercándose casi con precaución, como si fuese la primera vez, me besó. Lenta y deliciosamente, junto a las olas y el cielo crepuscular. Apretando mi torso contra el suyo y dejándome sentir toda la suavidad de aquellos labios que ya conocía, pero jamás me cansaría de probar; la fuerza de un amor que brotaba de cada uno de sus poros y los míos._

_Nos besamos durante minutos largos. Pronto olvidé donde estaba. Ni siquiera sentía frío, sólo una sensación cálida flotando en mi pecho, mi vientre y mi boca._

—_¿Qué sueñas, Bella?_

—_¿Uhm? –murmuré, con los párpados bien presionados y la nariz enterrada en su pecho, queriendo perderme en el aroma que desprendía su camisa._

—_¿Hay algo con lo que sueñas, cuando piensas en el futuro? ¿Algo que, con todas tus fuerzas, deseas ocurra?_

_Abrí mis ojos, apoyando mi mentón donde antes estaba mi nariz y, ahora, la punta de esta rozaba el borde de su rostro, su quijada firme._

—_El futuro es algo demasiado incierto…_—_respondí, luego de meditarlo_—_. ¿Sueño? Por supuesto, sueño demasiadas cosas que no sé si podrán hacerse realidad alguna vez. Creo que incluso sueño despierta. Quizás son cosas que podrían considerarse bobas o infantiles, dignas de un cuento de hadas._

—_Podrían ser reales si tú así lo quisieras. Ningún sueño es imposible mientras siga vivo dentro de ti._

—_¿De verdad lo crees?_

—_Lo creo cuando te miro…_—_bajó su mirada, juntando nuestro rostro de tal forma que su nariz ahora rozaba la mía_—_. Antes de conocerte mi mayor meta era entrar a la universidad y convertirme en el mejor médico. Soñaba con recibir honores y hacer que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de que yo haya seguido sus pasos. Tenía sueños que involucraban honor, sueños como unirme al Ejército y defender nuestro país._

—_Gracias a Dios que jamás lo hiciste –susurré, pensando en la horrible posibilidad de haberlo perdido antes de conocerlo._

—_Mamá se encargó de eso. Más bien sus lágrimas. Nunca he soportado verla llorar. Y, además, era demasiado joven como para enrolarme. Me enviaron de regreso a casa la primera y única vez que intenté hacerlo._

—_Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios. Lo digo en serio –lo abracé con fuerza._

_Sonrió._

—_Cuando te vi, creí que eras la cosa más linda del lugar. De pronto, mis prioridades habían cambiado –siguió_—_. Ahí estabas, caminando junto a tus padres enfundada en este mismo vestido blanco, con tu cabello largo y oscuro flotando a tu alrededor por el viento. Y adornando la palidez de tu rostro, las mejillas más rosadas. Me recordaste a las frambuesas, creo que mi boca hasta se hizo agua de sólo pensar en el sabor dulce de la tuya._

—_Oh, Dios…_—_reí, algo avergonzada._

—_Perdón, no quiero ser irrespetuoso o a…-_

—_Edward, detente. Por favor. No estás siendo irrespetuoso. Dices las cosas más dulces y hermosas y yo, simplemente, no sé como reaccionar._

—_Aceptándolas como la verdad…_—_tomó mi rostro entre sus manos_—_. También sueño con muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sueño que te beso…_—_presionó sus labios contra los míos, una vez, muy suavemente_—_. Sueño que te tengo conmigo por siempre…_

—_Oh, por Dios…_

—_Sueño que, dentro de algunos años, nuestra casa estará atestada de niños. De pequeños y pequeñas con rizos oscuros…_

—_¿Y tus ojos? –mi voz temblaba, mis ojos se sentían aguados y a punto de traicionarme._

—_O los tuyos…_—_no dejó de sonreír_—_. Sueño que te veo recibir tu diploma, quizás serás una profesora de Lengua o una escritora. Sueño que llego por la tarde, desde el Hospital, y te ayudo a terminar de servir la cena._

_Una lágrima resbaló, rozando mis labios. Pero la sonrisa naciendo en estos transformaba la emoción en una cálida y feliz._

—_Sí, hay algo con lo que sueño, algo especial…_—_susurré, mirándole directamente a los ojos_—_. Quiero estar contigo siempre. Por siempre, mientras duren nuestras vidas e incluso, más allá de estas._

—_Eso es bueno…_—_respondió_—_. Porque nos veo creciendo, despidiendo a nuestros hijos en la puerta del salón en su primer día de clases y, luego, cuando abandonen el hogar para formar una propio. Nos veo envejeciendo juntos, sentados en el porche de la casa de tus sueños, tomados de la mano. Y tú sigues siendo tan hermosa como ahora, enfundada en un vestido blanco._

_Se apartó de mí y presencié como una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo de madera. Mi atención pronto estuvo dirigida al anillo plateado entre las yemas de sus dedos. Un solitario diamante brillaba en el centro._

—_Un vestido tan blanco como el que tendrás el día que camines por el pasillo de la Iglesia hacia mí._

_Comencé a llorar, riendo entre hipidos._

—_Hace dos años fue cuando te vi por primera vez. Y es ese el tiempo en que has sido mi mejor amiga. Hace exactamente siete meses me regalaste el beso más tierno y hermoso que alguna vez he recibido y, desde entonces, eres mi novia. He podido jactarme de llevar en mi brazo a la chica más hermosa y más inteligente, me has dejado cortejarte, conocerte más y maravillarme con la sorprendente mujer que eres. La mujer que quiero tener a mi lado para siempre._

_Tomó mi mano, depositando el anillo en la palma._

—_Sé que somos jóvenes, que el mundo está cambiando y los sueños se derrumban, pero tengo la certeza de que el mío, junto a ti, es tan firme como el amor que existe entre nosotros.  
Sé mi esposa, Isabella. Soñemos juntos cosas imposibles y busquemos hacerlas realidad, aunque muchas veces fallemos en el intento. Seamos tan felices como podamos, tengamos diez hijos si así lo quieres, una casa grande y blanca. Eres mi estrella fugaz, Bella. Y mi deseo es éste: cásate conmigo._

_._

_._

—Oh, por dios. Eso fue tan hermoso. Jamás pensé que haya sido así, en realidad –luchaba contra el llanto, pero este empujaba contra el interior de mis ojos.

—Sí. Fue la noche más hermosa que he vivido alguna vez. Bueno, contando el día de nuestra boda, cuando nació tu tío Emmett, tu tía Alice, tu mamá… Cielos, tengo demasiados días especiales y favoritos como para elegir uno. Pero ese destaca.

—Porque involucra al abuelo –sonreí, acercando su mano a mi rostro y besándola.

—Exacto. Él aparece en cada una de mis memorias, las hace aún más hermosas.

—¿Hablan de mí?

Sonreí hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde se encontraba apoyado contra el dintel. Su porte alto no había disminuido casi nada con la edad, o eso es lo que me han dicho. Yo lo recuerdo siempre de la misma forma. Desde pequeña mirando hacia arriba, en su dirección. Y ahora, a mis dieciocho años unas dos cabezas más bajas que él.

Intenté imaginar su cabello canoso con el color broncíneo que él había heredado a mi madre y luego, ella a mí. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en medio de su rostro, los surcos delgados rodeándolos y haciéndolos un poco más pequeñitos cuando sonreía.

Siempre observándola a ella. Al amor de su vida.

—Edward…—exclamó ella, sonriendo, intentando sentarse más derecha sobre la cama. Pronto, él estuvo a su lado, tomándola con delicadeza y ayudándola a acomodarse contra los almohadones.

—No debes esforzarte, mi amor

—Oh, no bromees. Estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace dos semanas.

—Bella –la reprendió son suavidad—, estuviste en el hospital durante siete días y llevas otros siete en cama. Debes tomar las cosas con calma si quieres estar de pie más pronto que tarde, ¿sí?

Mi abuela formó un gracioso puchero con sus labios, mirándolo entre sus largas pestañas.

—Tienes razón…—suspiró—, pero me aburro tanto. Quiero poder ir a la playa, cocinar escuchando música, sentarme en mi escritorio a escribir. Extraño muchísimo bailar.

—¿Y mi compañía no es suficiente, abuelita?

—Mi niña, la compañía de ustedes es la mejor medicina… ¡Pero me estoy oxidando!

Reímos en conjunto.

Él se sentó a su lado, abrazándola y dejándola acurrucarse contra él. Y cuando ella cerró sus ojos, con el rostro apoyado contra el pecho de él y la respiración suave, él la observó como la cosa más hermosa de su existencia.

Pronto ambos estuvieron profundamente dormidos. Con las mejillas arreboladas y los brazos alrededor del otro.

Sonreí, con la felicidad y el anhelo bulléndome en el pecho, con la esperanza de presenciar directamente como los sueños sí pueden hacerse realidad. Sólo tienes que aferrarte a ellos y luchar, vivir y sentir como si cada día fuera el último.

Finalmente, la recompensa es lo más impresionante que alguna vez pudiste imaginar. _  
_

_._

_._

_._

**N.A**: A quienes leyeron, ojalá les haya gustado.

¿Cómo están? ¡Yo estoy feliz! Ana, recibí la carta y las postales *saluda con los brazos en alto hacia España* xD

Starlight es una canción perteneciente a Red, el último disco de Taylor… y es hermosa. La historia está _**en su mayoría **_inspirada en la letra de esta y, _**parcialmente**_, en varios detalles relacionados con la vida cotidiana –**recalco**: inspirada, nada copiado exactamente de lo real, por supuesto. Luis e Isabel son mis abuelos, una pareja encantadora que solamente me ha mostrado con hechos como el amor puede durar toda una vida y más. Su dulzura se me impregnó y resultó esto.  
Pero la culpable casi directa de que esta historia haya nacido es _Kote Cullen Swan_, un día me dijo: "¿Sabes? Esta canción es muy tú, deberías hacer algo con ella." Bueno, tenía razón, yo sólo… dejé a mi imaginación volar :-)  
Y la idea cayó como desde el cielo, necesitaba con urgencia una dosis de fluff y romance -entre estar escribiendo tanto drama y el drama real de la Universidad y los exámenes finales. Y entre ayer y hoy: ta-dá, aquí estamos.  
Al menos yo lo pasé genial haciendo esto. Espero también hayan disfrutado. Siempre pueden dejar un comentario y decirme qué les pareció o ¿contar sus experiencias? No sé, jajá.  
Pronto, la segunda parte de Blue Jeans, la continuación de All My Heart y más cosas nuevas –a quien le interese. Pueden pasar a revisar mi perfil con confianza, que no muerde xD  
Nos leemos, pronto, por ahí ;-)


End file.
